


Gratitude

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Gratitude

Head Nurse Maisie Redfearn had a spring in her step as she arrived for work. Today was the first day in two weeks they didn't have an irascible Russian occupying a bed. The Lord knew she admired the man, but he was a royal pain in the caboose when he was injured. Arriving at her office, she found a hamper of chocolates, wine and vodka. Maisie smiled at the words which were written on the card on top.

_For all the staff in Medical. I know I'm not an easy patient, but please know I'm grateful for you all. I.N.K._


End file.
